1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein disclosed pertains to bottom dump railway hopper cars having opening and closing mechanisms wherein the doors are swingable downwardly and outwardly relative to the discharge opening of the car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relating to bottom dump arrangements for hopper cars is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,717,109 and 3,717,110, patented Feb. 20, 1973.
The present invention is an improvement over the aforementioned prior art. A simplified arrangement of the linkages and hanger construction permits the doors to be opened outwardly to a maximum degree thereby affording a relatively large discharge opening for the discharge of material contained within the hopper.